Sound of Pulling Heaven Down
by CGEclipsed16
Summary: Eclipse Spoiler: Sequel to The Reason. Bella's POV. Edward and Bella agree that its time to tell Charlie. And its time to take their relationship to the next step.
1. Proposal

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Twilight Saga, written by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. _

_A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been reading my stuff;  
__You'll all had nothing but GREAT things to say about my writings, and I've gotten a lot of good ideas.  
A conversation with someone inspired this one—and you know who you are! I hope you enjoy this! _

* * *

_**Sound of Pulling Heaven Down--Blue October**_

_I'm reaching farther than I ever have before_

_Leaving all who broke your heart upon the shore_

_I may be some sort of crazy_

_We may be some sort of crazy_

_But I swear on everything I have and more_

_You make the sound of pulling heaven down_

_You brought the rain's romantic pour_

_You make the sound_

_You make the sound_

_Of pulling heaven down_

**Bella: **

Perhaps it wasn't nerves. Or…maybe it was.

Was that why as I sat on the sofa next to Edward, feeling his cold hand grasp mine that I felt suddenly sick?

Edward and I decided that it was time to tell Charlie.

Tell Charlie about our wedding plans…or…_some of them_. I glanced at Edward and felt the butterflies fly all around in my stomach. It wasn't that marriage was an issue…

Not anymore.

Edward and I had enough talks… enough discussions, that I felt better about it.

Despite the idea of being marriage, I could still be Bella. I could still go to college, I could still be exactly whatever I wanted to be…

And I could be with Edward, forever.

I glanced down, only darting my eyes for a moment, to the ring on my finger. It was still heavy…but still just as beautiful as the first time I had seen it.

Charlie was completely focused on the TV screen. The football game was finally wrapping up, and as the last touchdown was made; Charlie yawned loudly.

"I think its time for this old man to go to bed." He said, stretching and standing up.

"Dad…" I whispered, not recognizing my voice. "Edward… and I …" I couldn't find my voice. Why was fear suddenly grabbing my full force.

Why was I afraid that Charlie would completely hate me?

"Edward and you?" He asked, glancing at me and then at Edward. "What's up?" I knew Charlie was trying to be nice…trying not to glare at Edward and expect the worse.

"Edward and I would like to talk to you about something." I said, taking a deep breath. Edward squeezed my hand with a smile.

"Charlie…" He said casually. It seemed like he had a lot of practice. I wondered if he had practiced on Emmett (he would have laughed uncontrollably); or perhaps Jasper. I'm sure he helped Edward remain calm…or maybe it was Carlisle that Edward spoke to. I could picture it in my head after our long talks of marriage and…what would happen afterward.

"I know that Bella and I have been through a lot; and I know that you disapprove of me. You've made it quite clear…" he said. Perhaps he was going to approach this differently than I had imagined. "But…she makes me happy." He started. "And, I asked her to marry me."

Charlie didn't speak. There wasn't a disgruntled look; Not even shock. Perhaps he had seen this coming anyway. I knew—deep inside—he was waiting for the punch line. He was waiting for us to laugh, and tell him it was all a joke; But when he looked at me, I knew I gave it all away.

We were serious.

"Charlie…" Edward began. "Bella and I have every plan to attend college; and I have every intention to let Bella do whatever she wants with her life. I know that I can take care of her…"

Charlie sat back down into his chair, looking back to Edward and then me very calmly. I was almost afraid of an explosion waiting to happen.

"Dad…" I cut in. But Charlie stuck out his hand and shook his head.

"No, no need to explain, Bella." He began. He sighed, running a hand through his frail hair.

"I must admit, I have seen this coming." He murmured; I wondered if it was more to himself than to us. "Edward…" He said, looking back up at us. "I know that you can take care of her…" Charlie was quiet. He had never been put into a position like this before, but I was proud of him suddenly.

"I'm not against it…" He assured me, glancing at me entirely. "But…I want you to realize that marriage…isn't like dating."

"We know that." I whispered. I knew that this marriage was much more than that. It was a start of a whole new kind of life…

"It's not like Renee and I's marriage either…" He started. "It's a commitment. A real one." He said, glancing at Edward. I knew Charlie was thinking about how devasted I had been when he had left.

"I know." Edward nodded, giving him his assuring nod.

Charlie looked at me, and sighed. "How soon is this going to happen?"

"August." I murmured.

Charlie nodded for a moment and then heaved another heavy sigh.

"Have you told your mother?"

I shook my head silently. "We…I wanted to talk to you first Dad." I whispered.

He bit his bottom lip and nodded again.

"I can't say no to you Bells. I know that. You're an adult…and you get to make your own decisions…I just hope you realize what your getting yourself into." He murmured. I nodded.

I did know what I was getting myself into.

I knew exactly what marriage meant…


	2. Try

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Twilight Saga. I just like to write about them! lol._

* * *

**Bella:**

I couldn't stop looking at Edward as he laid there silently next to me.

Two weeks ago, he had laid there, just as silent…as I had sobbed in his arms.

He hadn't turned away.

He hadn't hated me.

He loved me.

I felt his thumb gently brushing over my fingers and I slowly scooted my head closer to his face.

"Edward…" I whispered, getting his attention. He opened his eyes and looked down. I smiled and touched his lips. I loved the feel of them under my fingertips. Smooth, soft… cold… familiar.

"Thank you." I whispered. "Thank you for being there tonight."

He adjusted me in his arms and nodded. "Of coarse, Bella. We're going to be married. Its not about just you or me…its about the both of us."

I nodded. I knew this.

It was still nice to know that I wasn't alone…

I wasn't ever going to be alone.

"Edward…" I whispered again, looking into his eyes. He brushed his fingers over my cheek and gently kissed me.

"My Bella…" He whispered. I felt his lips press against mine softly, carefully.

I was his.

I would always be his.

I didn't want to belong to anyone else.

Just him.

Just Edward.

…My Edward…

"I want to try." I whispered suddenly, after a brief moment of air. His lips pulled away and I saw his eyes gazing into mine.

"_Bella_…"

"Edward, I want to try. _Please_…" I murmured. I didn't want time to deprive me of the one thing I wanted…

The one thing I wanted to share with him.

Just him.

I saw him pull away, pulling his hand through his hair.

"_Bella_…" He sighed again. "If you only understood how much I want to try too…but…" He shook his head. "If I hurt you…"

"You won't…" He looked back at me.

"You don't know that."

"Either do you." I murmured back accusingly.

"I don't want to chance it."

"You _promised_." I said, leaning over him and kissing him again. I had been able to unbutton two buttons.

"Bella…" He growled softly, and pushed me off of him.

"Charlie is right in the next room."

I froze in his arms, remembering Charlie.

"Oh…" I whispered.

Edward sighed and stood up from the bed.

"Where…are you going?" I asked, suddenly confused.

"_We're_ going to the forest."

I felt my cheeks turn red…

Edward must have seen; He stood in front of me and cupped me face, and began to lightly kiss me.

"I'm glad you agreed to marry me, Bella." He whispered against my lips.

I smiled, feeling at ease about marrying Edward.

"I am too…"

He gathered me in his arms and kissed my neck for a brief moment.

"Get on my back." He whispered into my ear.

I didn't have to be told twice.

I climbed onto his back and together… we slipped through my window, into the forest.


	3. The Forest

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Twilight Saga. _

_A/N: I hope you all enjoy. Sorry it took so long.By the way: Looking for requests for stories. have any in mind?_

* * *

**Bella:**

Edward looked different in the moonlight.

Perhaps … more in place with the world than during the day time.

I watched as he walked around our clearing for a few silent moments.

The fresh air felt wonderful.

The ground was soft.

The air was still warm with summer.

And I was here… with Edward.

He glanced at me a few times,

And I wondered if he'd go back on his word.

He had promised we'd try.

Hadn't he taken me here…

So we could be alone?

So there wouldn't be a Charlie…

Or an Alice, or Carlisle.

Just us.

He finally came and sat down beside me and sighed.

"Are you tired yet?"

I shook my head, wanting to smile…wanting to laugh…and trying to control myself…

To sit there calmly.

To not kiss him.

He grabbed my hands with knowing eyes and held them in his own. He knew what I wanted, and I wondered if he'd give in to me. I wonder if I simply leaned over and…

"Bella…" He murmured and did exactly what I had begun to think of. He kissed me softly. "I don't want to hurt you." He whispered against my lips.

I shook my head. "You won't."

"I might…lose control…"

"You won't." I said confidently.

I knew Edward.

I trusted Edward.

He kissed me again, his cold lips crushing on mine… and I knew this was it.

The only human experience I wanted.

The last.

With him.


	4. Sleep

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga characters._

_A/N: I need some ideas. Got any? Review Please?_

* * *

**Bella:**

I felt Edward's arms lay me gently in my warm covers.

The fabric felt wonderfully warm.

My body felt cold.

Perhaps it was from the forest air.

Or the rain.

The storm that had struck just as Edward had kissed me. Just as he had lowered me lovingly into the grass.

The rain had begun to fall.

Edward kept me close in his arms, and we ran back toward the house.

Just my luck.

Just my timing.

I grabbed onto his shirt and opened my heavy lids to look up at him.

"Stay with me?"

"Of course." He whispered, smiling. Giving me a look of love. He moved me gently and he laid down next to me; I could feel his body relax.

"We will try." He whispered against my ear. "When the time is right, Bella. You know I will give you what you ask."

I nodded; I wanted to fight sleep.

I wanted to stay up and be with him.

I didn't want to waste this time that I had with him.

But… sleep…

So tempting.

So hard to resist.

"Sleep now, Bella." He murmured, kissing my hand gently.

I shook my head—trying to focus on his words, not the haze that was taking over my mind.

"I want to stay awake… with you."

He shook his head. "Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

And I trusted his words.

…or maybe it was that my body was giving in…

Because I slipped into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Blush

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Twilight Saga. _

_A/N: So, Now I have a clear path of what will happen. Please don't be disappointed. Just wait for updates. They will be coming. And I know you all will not be disappointed. _

**Bella:**

I could feel myself blushing.

Charlie sat quiet over his cup of coffee and toast, reading the newspaper, and glancing at me every so often.

"You're quiet this morning, Bells." He murmured.

I shrugged.

I couldn't get my mind away from the fact that Edward and I had almost…

Almost…

When I had awoken, Edward wasn't in the least bit embarrassed.

I suppose that was a benefit of not sleeping.

There was never that time for the mind to process embarrassment like mine did.

Or…maybe it was a human thing.

Or…was it just something that I did?

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Not really." I whispered, finishing my cereal. I knew Edward had been long gone for a while now; but it felt awkward to suddenly start talking about him without him being near me. To even mention what had almost happened between me and him with Charlie.

I'm sure Charlie wouldn't have thought twice about getting his gun out.

"Just tired." I whispered, getting up and dumping the warm milk into the sink and rinsing it out thoroughly.

"What are you going to do today?" Charlie asked, folding the newspaper back together and focusing on me completely. I could only shrug.

I didn't know what the day held for me.

"You could go visit Jacob."

"Dad…" I strained. I wanted to tell him to mind his own business. But…I was Charlie's business. I was his daughter. He had a right to know what was going on. But…if I told him anything about the vampires or the werewolves…

I would be endangering him.

"Not today." I finished, and shook my head. "I have to start packing; start planning…"

I had to figure out a way to take most of my stuff, without looking like I would never be coming back…

Because I wouldn't.

I could never see Charlie again. My room…My mother, Phil… Jacob…

My closed my eyes, trying to stop the tears. It would be all worth it; I would have a new family. I would be apart of the Cullen Family.

_'Bella Cullen…'_ My mind quickly thought. _'Bella… Cullen…'_

"Then when?" Charlie challenged. "I don't know, Dad." I whispered. "Things…between Jacob and I…"

"You came home in tears, Bells." He commented. I knew my father wasn't blind. I knew he had noticed. But how could I explain it? How could I explain that Jacob had fallen in love with me? I_ loved_ Jacob…but I wasn't_**in**_ love with him.

And it hurt me more than _anything_, knowing that I had hurt him. I had torn out his heart…The same way Edward had done to mine.

But I had forgiven Edward.

I loved him.

I was in love with him.

There was no one else.

Hadn't I proved that…

Being so willing.

The forest.

His lips against mine.

My skin.

Shivers crawled up my skin, making my cheeks blush more.

This was defiantly a human experience I wanted to forget…

But tuck away deep into my soul

So I could look at it again…

Alone.

"I know." I whispered, not looking at him.

"I'm going to go get dressed." I said, brushing past him. "Are you going fishing today?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Billy and I … I figured you and Edward…"

I gave him a small smile. "Yeah, Edward and I will probably hang out." I said, reassuring. He nodded; not seeming too pleased.

At least I had told him where I would be.

Here.

At home. With Edward .

I reached the small confines of my room, and jumped into my bed, throwing the covers over my head.

What was I going to do when I saw Edward again?

"Bella?"

My heart nearly stopped beating.

I jumped, throwing the covers almost off the bed.

"Edward…. You scared me."

He gave me a small smirk. "Isn't it about time you finally realize you should be scared of me?" I shook my head, blushing suddenly. I knew I could never be afraid of him. I could never…and would never.

He came to my side in a fluid movement, his lips on mine; crushing gently. I felt like I was swimming in a warm pool of his lips.

"Edward…" I murmured against his lips.

He smiled and pulled away. "Yes?"

"Charlie won't be home." I tried. His eyes were so warm.

Was it all for me?

Why was it so hard to believe that this man…

This…

My Edward…

Loved me?

Loved the clumsy, over-thinking…

"What are you thinking about Bella? You're so quiet…"

I looked up at him confused for a moment and then shook my head, blushing more.

He laughed. "Something is making your heart flutter… your cheeks are pink."

I felt his hand rise to my heart.

I held my hand over his, and slowly lifted my face to his lips.

"Charlie…is going to leave…" I whispered again.

"I have plans for us today…" He said in a non-questioning tone.

There would be no second try.

There would be no getting lost underneath the bed covers.

"Plans?"

"Just some wedding arrangements."

I nodded. I had nearly forgotten about that.

My marriage to Edward.

Mrs. Bella Cullen.

_Bella Cullen…_

Not Bella Swan.


	6. Home

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga Characters. …sadly._

_

* * *

_

**Bella:**

Edward glanced at me as Alice pointed out flowers and decorations. I could feel his eyes on me curiously.

I bet he wondered when I would snap.

"Alice…" I whispered, trying to get her attention. She didn't stop.

She kept pointing to flowers.

Ribbons.

Seeing ideas forming in her head.

Everything was great—just…

Not my choice.

"Alice…" I hissed, catching her attention. "Yes Bella?"

Why did she have to ask so innocently? Like…she didn't know what she was doing to me.

"Alice, this is nice and all…but… Alice, I really don't want a big wedding. Just something small, and simply…and affordable."

"It's affordable." She said, glancing at Edward.

Of coarse. The payments would be made by Edward.

I cringed with the idea. I didn't like Edward spending so much money.

"We already talked about this anyway." She said with a smile, glancing at Edward again, trying to get him in on the conversation.

Edward was on my side.

A wedding was about the bride—not the bride's sister-in-law.

"I just want to make the day special for you." She explained. I rolled my eyes.

It was already going to be special.

I was going to become a Cullen. Edward's wife.

"I sent off the invitations anyway." Alice said with a big grin on her face.

"Alice!"

I had snapped. Did I just honestly yell?

I had wanted to make the invitation list with my parents.

I wanted to include Charlie and Renee…

"I wanted to do that with my Mom…and Charlie." I said, looking at her in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Bella…I didn't know." She said meekly. I felt my blood pumping.

I held my breath until the angry outburst left.

Until it was out of my system.

"I think Bella had enough for today." Edward said with a comforting tone, and smiled at the both of us. I didn't say a word, but gave Alice a small smile.

I was ready to drop all plans and take Edward up on Las Vegas.

At least I knew Alice had meant well.

Edward took me into his room, where the golden bed stood silently. Still.

So still.

I wondered if he ever laid there—thinking about me.

I wondered suddenly what Edward had been like before me.

Sitting here, in his room…on his sofa.

Listening to music.

I wondered if Alice had seen me.

Warned him.

And I wondered if he ignored her.

Knowing that the future always changed.

Could she have seen this moment?

A marriage?

An addition to the Cullen Family?

I felt Edward's cold lips on my neck, and I tried to push him away. "Edward…" I whispered, trying to focus on my thoughts. "Your family…"

"I was only kissing you." He replied with a smirk.

"Only…" I mumbled. Didn't he know the effects he had on me?

Edward picked up my hand and rubbed his thumb over my bare fingers. I had given Edward the ring for safe keeping. When I looked back up at him, his eyes were warm.

"Do you think…it would be alright, if our ring made its home here?" He asked gently, sliding the ring onto my finger. I looked down at the heavy ring; the beautiful diamonds…

And slowly nodded.

It was true.

His ring belonged there on my finger.

Just as I belonged in his heart.


	7. Second Chance

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga Characters. _

_A/N: Okay. So this chapter has undergone a lot of work. First, my rough draft went to a friend of mine, who fixed and wrote a lot of it. So, I can only take credit for a few things in this chapter and the rest goes to the amazing CrzyRae85. So, I hope you enjoy, and no worries, updates will happen. Thank You CrzyRae85 for all of your wonderful help! (round of applause for her?) lol._

_

* * *

_

**Bella:**

Edward took me back into our clearing.

I was already nervous - my hands were clammy and shaky as I struggled to keep them grasped around the smooth skin of his neck, soft and silky in contrast to the fabric of his thin tan sweater.

Was this it?

Our second chance?

Our second try?

We stopped, and he set me down gently in the tall grass around the edge of the meadow. I wasn't sure of myself - I didn't know what to say, what to do, whether to touch him or not. He took the dilemma immediately away from me, and began pacing back and forth at human pace, his tawny eyes focused on the ground disappearing below him, as though he were getting ready for something.

One, two, three, four strides. Turn. One, two, three, four strides. Turn and start again.

I felt my heartbeat race faster with every step he took.

"Edward?" I asked, confused. My question was clear - I didn't need to say it.

He gave me a knowing look.

That look…like I should have expected this. His eyes were a dangerous weapon against my fragile self. He gazed at me from under a layer of thick, black eyelashes and I had to suck in a wavering breath to keep myself upright.

He stopped by a tall tree. He was still underneath the cover of the shade, varying slats of sunlight gracing his immaculate flesh, and his skin only glittered where the sun touched him.

He looked beautiful. Breathtaking.

I wanted to take him. Breathe him. Love him. Hold him. Become a part of him.

I stepped out from the cover of the towering maple that hovered above me and stood in the sun. The warmth felt wonderful, and I happily welcomed the rays to warm me from the outside in. I could feel my skin softly burning from the shine, but it felt good and it made me comfortable.

I wondered what I looked like to him.

I wondered if I looked beautiful to him, as gorgeous and perfect as he seemed to me.

"Bella…" he whispered. There was tone I had never heard before. A yearning. A need for me, something that was familiar to my own voice, but not to his. He felt just as I did. He wanted me and it made a warmth - a knotted feeling spread in the depths of my stomach that I had not yet experienced before in my life. I felt as though my insides were twisting themselves up in desire, and the only cure would be for him to kiss me.

He stepped into the sunlight. His skin sparkled- dazzled me. I felt myself smile brightly, in sheer happiness and euphoria. I had to bite down hard on my bottom lip to keep from smiling too wide and cracking in half.

Before I could even realize that he had moved, his hands were suddenly on me. His fingers ran up my arms and tangled themselves softly in my windswept hair. His mouth covered mine gently, and as soon as his lips touched mine, I felt a stirring in my soul.

I knew this was it. This _was_ our second try.

My skin shivered wherever he touched me. The sensations that he sent through me were like a million butterflies, overwhelming me and covering my entire being. The knot in the pit of my abdomen tightened in desire.

"Edward…" I gasped underneath his lips. He didn't stop. He continued to kiss me; my hands worked of their own accord and became wound in his smooth, shiny bronze locks as picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he lowered us both onto a soft, large blanket that I hadn't noticed before.

He must have planned this. He must have known.

His shirt was suddenly loose, my hands drifted over his cool, firm skin, and I was elated to see him quiver. My mind was too overcome with the sensations coursing through me; I couldn't focus on what I was doing to _him_.

I was lost in the feel of him.

The scent of him.

He was beautiful.

So perfect.

Mine.


	8. After

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga Characters. _

_A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews?_

_

* * *

_

**Bella:**

Edward laid there silent. The sun was glimmering off of his white skin. He looked so beautiful. My breath hitched, and I couldn't stop looking.

We had gone through with it.

Our second chance had happened.

He didn't lose control,

He didn't kill me.

I was still in one piece.

He had loved me.

Exactly the way I imagined it would be.

I wondered for a fleeting moment what he was thinking of.

Was he thinking of what had just happened?

Our skin, touching.

Our lips, our fingertips…

It was hard to think about him without thinking about everything that had just happened between the both of us.

Had I been horrible?

Was I a disappointment?

Why was he so quiet?

I was still out of breath. It had been wonderful. More than I had thought possible. This was a human experience I would never forget. One that I knew no other moment could ever replace.

"Bella…" I heard him whisper, and his lips were on mine lightly. His hands found mine and locked together. "Are you alright?"

I smiled and nodded, touching his lips with my fingertip. He was so amazing.

He had been everything I imagined.

"I love you," He whispered against my neck. I wished suddenly as he lowered his lips to mine that we could stay in the forest forever. I wished I could stay in his arms, bodies touching forever. I lifted my hands to his hair and pulled my fingers gently through his bronze locks. Was this really happening to me?

"You know Alice will never let this down." He murmured, brushing his fingers down my bare arm. I nodded, knowing that Alice had seen…

I blushed, suddenly realizing.

"Alice….saw."

He nodded with a small smile forming on his face.

I felt my skin turn a blaze of red.

"I think you look so beautiful…so cute when you turn red, Bella." He said with an amused smile. "Especially when I kiss you like this…" he whispered, passionately kissing me suddenly. My skin blazed.

"Edward…" I gasped. "I have to go home to Charlie soon…we can't…"

Edward laughed and nodded, picking up a shirt and bringing it to me.

"I agree. I should take you home."

I suddenly felt empty without him in my arms. Without his arms wrapped around me.

I needed him. After he and I dressed, I grabbed him and held onto him.

"Edward…" I whispered, kissing him desperately.

"Yes?"

"I want Las Vegas." I murmured silently.

Edward didn't look shocked.

"Las Vegas then."


	9. Rage

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters...not yet. lol._

_A/N: Just wanted to tell you this is the last update for tonight. (Off on a short vacation. Be back tomorrow. More updates are coming though--just not tonight!) Please Review!! Suggestions?_

_

* * *

_

**Bella:**

Alice refused to help us.

"I'm not going to help you lie to Charlie!" she said with a pouting face. She was just mad that I had suggested Las Vegas…

And now she saw the whole thing happening.

"Alice…" I sighed desperately. I didn't want her mad at me or Edward, but it seemed inevitable. "We're still going to have the wedding here…"

"Can't you just wait a month?" Her face confused.

"There's so much time lost in a month." I murmured, thinking to myself.

There was a lot of time lost in a month.

I would be turning 19 soon.

I would be months older than him—still.

Alice glared at me. I had never seen her so angry with me. My idea wasn't going to work in her book. Las Vegas seemed to diminish in darkness.

"Bella, I think your being selfish. What about Charlie? Renee? Have you even considered their opinions?"

Wasn't that the point of going away to be eloped?

No one to know?

Wouldn't it be easier this way?

I hadn't thought of it though.

I had only thought of Edward—and the way he had made me feel…

The way our bodies had fit perfectly together.

_I was lost in Edward. His lips were everywhere, on my lips, on my ear; nibbling so softly. So gently. It was almost as if he was keeping himself in check. His lips were on my jaw, on my neck. His arms wrapped around me tightly. There was no escape._

_No turning back. _

_There never would be second guessing between us. _

_I had never known passion like this. It was engulfing; lips, hands… all his._

_He pulled away from lips, breathing heavily; staring into my eyes. There were warm, golden—but dark. Not with thirst._

_But with a hunger. _

_A hunger for me._

_"Are you sure, Bella?" _

_I didn't understand what he was asking. We both wanted this. _

_I just knew I wanted more of him and kisses. I didn't want him to stop. _

_I nodded and kissed his chin; his jaw. Trying to kiss whatever I could. _

_When he looked down at me again, his eyes were darker; dark but soft. _

"_Edward?" I asked, suddenly feeling anxiety in my stomach; interlocking with the butterflies, and the desire…_

_He looked deep into my eyes with a saddened look. _

"_I am what I am…" I lifted my hand to his cheek and kissed him again. I understood what he had asked. Was I sure I wanted this… this human experience…with him? _

_With him. _

_He saw himself still as a monster…_

_And I saw him…as Edward. _

_The man I loved. _

_My heart twisted with a sorrowful pain._

_I wanted to wrap him in my warm arms and make him forget. _

_I was crazy, yes. But I loved him…despite what he was. _

_"I know…" I whispered softly, nodding with a hopeful, accepting look. _

"_I know…" _

_My hand never left his cheek. I brushed my thumb over his lips, looking at them greedily. _

_I didn't care what he was—I knew, I just wanted him. I felt his teeth graze my neck, and I was lost in my own passion._

Another blush blazed my face.

"No, of coarse you _haven't_." Alice snapped, bringing me back to reality.

"And what about **us**, Bella? This is big for Edward; for **us**! Have you…"

_"Alice." _Edward said with a scowl on his face. "Carlisle understands."

I felt suddenly bad.

"Bella…" Edward said with a comforting tone; I glanced up into his eyes, and saw a warm glow to his eyes. Perhaps the after-effects of the night before. I melted, thinking of what had happened between the both of us.

I wondered if Edward would have laughed if he knew what I was thinking about.

But he must have sensed my sadness.

"Its alright. Its whatever you want."

I shook my head. Alice was right. I had to think about the other people around me…

Charlie.

Renee.

Jacob.

…Jacob…

This would be one of the last memories they would have with me.

Of me.

Alive. Human.

"Alright, Alice." I whispered with a nod. Alice looked pleased with herself.

"I'm happy you see things my way."

I saw Edward give her a glare, but didn't say a word.

I knew he would later.


	10. Pacing

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer._

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait. More is coming. I promise you'll love it!_

* * *

**Bella:**  
I couldn't stop pacing.

Edward had watched me pace back and forth.

I wasn't angry…

But I wasn't happy either.

"We can just go to Las Vegas, Bella…" He whispered from the bed. I shook my head.

"We can't just go to Las Vegas, Edward. There's Charlie, and your family…and Alice."

He sighed.

"I want you to be happy."

"I will be happy…" I said.

Would I?

Edward pulled me into his arms in one fluid moment and kissed me.

"Will you be happy?"

All thoughts left my mind, and I was gazing into Edward's eyes.

I was melting.

"Yes." I murmured.

Anywhere Edward was, as long as I was there—I would be happy.

Edward nodded. Perhaps he was happy that there wouldn't be a fight. There wouldn't be tears or anger. Just my perfect wall giving into him.

"I can talk to Alice." He began, but I shook my head. "No…there is no need to talk to her, Edward."

"It's not right that she force you…"

"She didn't. I just…knew that she was right." I began. "I knew that I couldn't deny Charlie, or your family…or you… or even myself…though, you know I would be perfectly fine with a drive-thru marriage."

He laughed and nodded. "I know."

I tried to imagine myself in Edward's car, pulling up to an intercom, asking for a marriage. And then…Edward driving to a hotel…where…

I blushed.

Bright Red.

Edward must have known what I was thinking about.

"I love how you blush now." He murmured, kissing me.

"You look so beautiful."

I couldn't help myself. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. Everything was different…everything changed since we…

The world looked different.

Perhaps I looked different.

I felt different.

"We'll go through with the marriage the correct way." I whispered against his lips between kissing him and breathing.

"I want to."

"Alright." He whispered, pushing me away—trying to gain control.

"I have a dress, the invites are out…things are being taken care of by Alice…I suppose we just wait." Edward nodded.

"Until August 13th."

August 13th.

What a count down that would be.

It was a month away.

"Come and lay in bed with me?" He murmured against my lips, brushing my hair out of my face. I nodded and followed him underneath the blankets, where he held me until I fell asleep.


	11. Charlie's Good Night

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga Characters._

_A/N: The Wedding Scene is Coming. I promise. Updates will be made; Reviews?_

* * *

The hot water felt good against my back. I loved how no matter how long I stood under the hot shower; my muscle seemed to relax even more—little by little. For a moment I wondered what Edward's hands would feel like, replacing the water, but I quickly dashed all those thoughts away. 

Tomorrow was the wedding.

Charlie was a freak; running around the house…

I wondered if he was more worried than he should be.

But I was the lucky one, who had managed to grab the shower before any of my other crazy relatives could. I was happy to know that Alice had spoken to both my mother and father over the invitation list, though; I would have preferred it to be me instead.

When I turned off the water, I suddenly disappointed that the warmth was gone.

I wanted to turn the taps back on, and stand under the hot water, but I knew Edward was waiting—though, Charlie had insisted on a break between us for the night.

"A night before the wedding is reserved for the family…" Charlie had snapped.

I had been angry, but with the family watching, I couldn't react.

Edward didn't seem to mind.

Being the traditionalist, he probably agreed.

I combed my hair, glancing at my reflection in the misty mirror.

I hardly recognized the girl looking back at me. This Bella looked different.

Perhaps this is why Edward loved me.

I looked more grown up.

I looked like I had experienced more.

There was a glow around me that I hadn't noticed before.

Perhaps…what we had done…had changed me.

I wondered if anyone else had noticed the change in me.

I wondered suddenly if Charlie had recognized the glow.

I blushed.

God—if Charlie knew. I'd probably die.

Craw under my covers, and die.

I dressed quickly, and was at my door when I saw Charlie standing at his room door.

"Bells…" He whispered, and walked up to me. His eyes were sad.

It wasn't goodbye. Not yet.

My stomach knotted. Why did it feel like a goodbye?

"I just want you to be happy, Bells."

"I am happy Dad." I whispered, giving him a small smile. He nodded and hugged me.

"I know you are. And I don't want to stand in the way of your happiness."

I was suddenly biting my lip to stop the tears that he would never see.

"I love you, Dad." I whispered. I knew I had never said it aloud…

But here was my chance.

My chance to tell my dad everything.

To trust me.

To let me go.

For a moment, I didn't want Charlie to let go.

I wanted to be Charlie's daughter forever.

"Goodnight Bells." He murmured and kissed my forehead. "Get a good night's sleep."


	12. Moonlight Sonata

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters. They belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. _

_A/N: I was listening to Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata when I wrote this. I highly recommend that you listen to it to when reading this. Defiantly sets the mood, and explains more...inner feelings. Music speaks more clearly for me--if you want a copy, just email me. I'll email the song. You can see the pics of the wedding dresses I imagined for Bella on my profile._

* * *

**Bella:**

No matter how many times I blinked, and closed my eyes—the scene hadn't disappeared.

I was still standing there in white.

Charlie was still next to me—his arms were trembling. I wondered if he was just as nervous as me. I wondered what he was thinking; I wanted to turn my head and look at him. I never felt so sad…

So excited.

So scared in my life.

This was the last chapter of my human life.

I could see my mother standing in the front of the church, tears streaming down her face, while Phil stood there, transfixed with the decorations and the white…

All the white.

Alice had gone overboard…

But it was beautiful.

"Are you ready, Bells?" My father asked again. He had asked the same question all morning. I wondered if he had noticed how I had clung to him the night before; how I hadn't been quite ready to let go him.

In the background I heard someone playing the piano playing softly; it wasn't something you usually hear at a wedding—but it fit so well. I recognized it to be Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_. The doors opened suddenly, and I clung to Charlie.

I was actually getting married.

I was getting married to Edward…

_'Mrs. Bella Cullen…' _

The name repeated over and over in my mind.

No longer Bella Swan.

_Bella… Swan…_

_Charlie's _Bella.

I saw Edward's face, and all thought was lost. He looked so beautiful. This couldn't be real. I closed my eyes as Charlie walked slowly with me. Would I open my eyes and wake up to my room? Would it be the first day to Forks High School? Would Edward and the Cullen Family be all apart of my wild imagination?

When I opened my eyes, Edward's face was smiling.

There was no one else but me and him.

I felt his cold hand reach for mine, and I was there—at the alter, Charlie's sad eyes looking at mine. I hugged him.

I hugged him and held my breath as I felt a rumble of tears springing to life.

I couldn't cry.

I wouldn't cry.

"Jacob is here." Charlie whispered into my ear, and then went to sit down with my mother and Phil. My eyes darted across the numerous faces in the church, until I saw his.

His eyes sad.

My heart twisted a little.

He had come.

"We're gathered here today…"

The words startled me out of my daydream, and my eyes found Edward's eyes. This all felt like a dream. Like I was watching everything from someone else's eyes. This wasn't me.

I wasn't Bella.

Not his Bella.

But as I saw him mouth the words, "I love you…" I knew it wasn't a dream.

I wouldn't wake up back in my bed a year ago. I wouldn't wake up to find that my world was still small—still dark, when he had left me.

It was here.

In his hands.

I was there—awake.

"Do you take Isabella Swan to be your wife?" I heard the priest ask. I had already heard him ask the question during rehearsals…but, this was different. This was real.

I was about to become a Cullen.

"I do." He whispered.

His eyes spoke the truth.

He did take me. All of me. He loved me.

I didn't deserve him…but here he was.

Standing here….

The priest turned to me, and asked the same question.

"… Do you take Edward Cullen to be your husband…?"

I was melting in Edward's golden eyes. Golden, warm…

Beautiful.

"Yes." I whispered, trembling.

Of Joy.

Of Fear.

I suddenly felt the tension in the air.

I knew it was coming from Jacob.

I glanced toward the crowd, and saw two angry tears falling from Jacob's face. But he was motionless. His anger wasn't turning into an angry wolf…

But tears.

"…you can kiss the bride…" I heard a glimpse of the priest's voice, and I felt Edward's cold arms wrap around me, and his lips were on mine.

I was married.

I _was_ Bella Cullen.

Cullen.


	13. The Right Time

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga Characters.

A/N: Thank you sooo much for all the reviews so far. Just for all the good feedback, I decided to write another chapter. More updates will be made soon.

* * *

**Bella:  
**I knew I would never feel as light as I did now.

I felt like I was floating.

Edward had me in his arms.

My arms were secured around his neck.

His lips were light and soft against my forehead,

For a moment, I thought I had imagined his lips.

When Edward lowered me over the threshold, I opened my heavy eyes to see that he had taken me to his house.

"Welcome home." He murmured.

Just like he had before in the past.

I smiled. I was home.

I was part of the Cullen family.

I had seen the look that Charlie had given me just before I had escaped into Edward's Volvo.

Like I was being stolen away from him.

Forever…

And it was the truth.

I would never return home after the transformation.

By the time I would be ready to interact with humans…

Charlie and Renee both would be long gone.

The thought tore my heart away.

For Edward…it was easier.

His mother had already died.

For me… I would watch…

I would know…

And Jacob.

He would remain young.

Until he chose to stop being a werewolf.

For a moment—I knew he would always remain a werewolf.

For me.

And this saddened me more.

With great decisions, came great consequences.

And these were my consequences.

Edward's hands were around my face, gently wiping away the tears that fell silently.

He didn't have to ask. He understood.

"Bella…" He whispered, kissing me softly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt him lift me up into his arms, and in seconds, found myself in the middle of the golden bed.

My life would begin now.

I was ready for it…

But…

Charlie…

The look that I knew would haunt me for eternity.

How did Edward deal with this burden on his shoulders?

How could he hold me with such gentleness, with such love?

And feel this burden?

This pain?

This twisting in the heart?

"Bella, we don't have to do it tonight…" He said with concern in his eyes.

Our deal was sealed.

I had married him.

I was his.

I was his wife.

And now… my part was about to be fulfilled.

"We can wait until college…" He whispered, kissing my neck.

"I won't hesitate when it's the right time."

"When will be the right time, Edward?"

He looked down at me, sadness in his eyes. "We'll both know."

I believed him.

I knew this night…

So soon after…

It wasn't right.

Not yet.

Perhaps I was ready…

But I wanted more time.

Time.

Time is just minutes that tick away.

Time is what makes the world spin.

Time is what keeps Edward and I at a distance.

And soon…

Time would never be an issue.

I felt Edward's lips capture mine, and I was lost again.

He wrapped me tight in his arms, loosening my gown…

And I knew…

Tonight was to be a night for us.

Not for a transformation.

But for us.

Us.

Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips as he kissed me.

He smiled, gasping for breath.

"I love you too."


	14. Empty

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga Characters. If only...lol_

_A/N: More is coming. This is just a mean teaser. lol_

* * *

I looked into my empty room one last time. It looked like it had when I had first arrived.

I had packed up almost everything, but enough left behind to give Charlie some kind of hope.

False Hope. 

I sat on my bed, and touched the soft coverlet.  
Everything that had happened to me—had happened here—in this room.

My first dream of Edward.  
Edward and I's late night talks.  
My dreams of Edward when he had left.  
My dreams of Jacob.

Jacob… in my room…that night.

And when I had awakened to see Edward in my arms.  
And now…

My last day…my last hour in my room.

Charlie had been so kind to Edward and I.  
I think it was the fact that he didn't want to be alone…  
He had invited Edward and I to stay in the house with him.  
And I immediately took Charlie up on his offer.  
I wasn't in a hurry to move out on Charlie. I wanted to spend as much time as I could.  
And it would have to last me a lifetime.

I felt tears rising…  
My chest began to hurt…  
This wasn't the time to cry.

This wasn't the time to let the goodbyes scare me away.  
I looked down at Edward's ring—and found that it only gave me a small comfort this morning.

I had woken this morning to find Edward brushing my brown hair away from my cheeks. Life hadn't changed too much.  
_Hardly. _

With just a few weeks of marriage under our belts… I supposed it would take a few years for it to really sink in for the both of us that this was forever. Our marriage was forever.  
_'Till Death Due You Part'_ kind of thing. If that were possible…

"Ready for college?"

I should have been. After everything else I had been through. I glanced over at my piles of suitcases, packed boxes…and knew that with items—I was ready.  
But emotionally… physically… no. I wasn't.

I wanted more time.  
I wanted more time to be with Charlie.  
I felt Edward's cool hands on my face—lifting it up to look into his.

"Are you alright Bella?"

I nodded, slowly. I was alright. I would be lying if I had said no. I didn't want to go to college. I was leaving…everything behind.

"Are you ready? Emmett and Jasper have everything packed up in the car."

It wasn't just Edward and I heading to Alaska. The Cullen Family were going to be following; Though, they had told Charlie they were traveling to California for a vacation. Again.  
I nodded again, and stood up, glancing around the room one last time.

The window was closed—a first in a very long time.  
The room looked silent.  
Dead.

It was losing a part of itself…Me.

As I descended the stairs, the house seemed smaller.  
More crowded.  
Darker.  
Lonely.  
I could feel what Charlie was going to feel.  
I knew I wouldn't be able to fight the tears.

As Edward led me out of the house, and into the front lawn, I was surprised to see Jacob and his pack standing there in the corner.  
Waiting.  
Waiting for me.  
Waiting to warn Edward…  
That we could never return.

I walked to Jacob.  
My Jacob.  
My poor Jacob.

His eyes were sad.  
It was no wonder that Paris fell.  
The pain to see his Juliet with her Romeo…  
Would have killed him.

As it was killing Jacob.  
I felt his warm hands on my face.  
His eyes glassy. Familiar. Warm…and sad.

"I love you, Bella. Please…never forget that." He whispered.

How could I forget Jacob?  
He had been there for me.  
He had been my friend.  
Always, my friend.  
Despite what I loved.


	15. Love Him For Me

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga Characters. _

_A/N: Another mean teaser. More to come._

_

* * *

_

**Bella:**

I held my breath as I felt Jacob's hands drop.

"I love you too." I whispered.

My love for him—was much different than his own love for me.

But I knew it was just as strong.

I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder—and Jacob glared into Edward's face.

"You know…the rules…" Jacob gasped.

He was in pain.

His heart…

Was breaking…

Like Mine had.

…dear…Jacob.

"I know the rules, Jacob." Edward murmured clearly.

We did.

We knew we would never be able to come back.

Not with me…

Not with what would happen.

"Please…" I gasped, whispering against Jacob's ear.

"Please…take care of Charlie. Please…be good to him. Love him for me. Love him like a father for me…" I was crying now.

I could feel the tears streaming down my face—mixing into Jacob's cheeks.

I felt his strong arms wrapping around me.

"I will…" He murmured.

I knew his heart was screaming for me to stay.

But I couldn't.

My heart belonged to Edward.

I loved Edward.

My life…started and would end with Edward.

I wiped my tears away—dashing them onto my jeans.

I looked at Charlie and knew there wouldn't be words.

How do you say goodbye….

To someone you love so much?

Was it possible?

I knew I would always be watching…wondering…waiting for news about Charlie.

Always.


	16. Home Is Here

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters from the Twilight Saga. _

_A/N: Its NOT Done yet. Updates are coming._

* * *

**Bella:**

As I confronted Charlie, I felt all of my breath escape my body.  
There was no where for me to go other than ahead—straight.  
I saw his eyes; his deep ocean blue of sadness.  
I wanted to hold him, and be his little "Bells."

"Bella…" He managed into my ear, and wrapped his arms around me tightly.  
"You coming here… was the best thing I could have ever asked for." He murmured.

I looked into his eyes, and I knew how important—how true his words were.  
After his love for Renee, I was the closest thing.  
I was his little girl.  
And I always would.

"I'm so proud of you Bella." He said with a half smile. "Do well in Alaska. Call me…whenever you can…" I was crying—and so was Charlie. We both were sobbing in each other's arms.  
"I will…Dad." I managed between a sob.

"Don't hesitate to call…to come back…"  
If only.  
If only I could be a normal girl.  
With a normal life.  
And come back.  
Make Charlie happy.

"Alright." I sobbed. It was so hard.

I couldn't come back. I couldn't hold my father…  
I couldn't ever feel his arms around me.  
I clung to him a bit longer.  
Making a memory.  
Keeping it inside of me.  
Making it last forever.

Charlie.  
My Charlie.  
My Dad.

He kissed my cheek and patted it gently. He seemed to know it was goodbye. I had a gut feeling… Perhaps he thought he was saying goodbye to his little girl… That this little Bella of his would come back with a family…and be all grown up.

What would really happen…he would never be able to know.

"Do well…and be h-happy."  
God, how could I be happy…completely happy without him?  
I would try.  
I would have to.

"I love you, Daddy." I whispered, hugging him one last time, and stepping away, wiping my tears on my sleeves and I instantly felt Edward's arm wrap around my waist.

"Take care of her." Charlie mumbled, wiping his tears away.

"I will…" Edward nodded.

And I knew Edward would.  
He had a lifetime…and more to take care of me.

Emmett gave me a sad smile, and Jasper touched my shoulder—taking some of the sadness out of me. Reliving me with a wave of calmness.

"Bella…" I turned when I heard Jake's and Sam's voices speak in unison.  
I knew Sam only did it because he wasn't sure if Jake had enough guts.

"I…I got you a wedding present…that I never had a chance to give to you."

_Presents.  
Great._

"Jake…you didn't…"

He shook his head. "I did have to." He handed me a small compass and gave me a small grin.

"So you can find your way home."

My heart tore into two. I would never be able to come home. My new home was with the Cullen Family. Didn't he understand that?

"The home you saw…" He started. "Will always be here."

I understood what he meant. The little dark haired boy. Jake smiling and laughing.  
A distant memory.  
Untouchable.

"My home…Jake…is here." I whispered, trying to not hurt him.  
"You still have options."

"I know them… and I chose."

He was silent; I wondered for a moment what he was thinking. "I never wanted to tell you Bella…" He murmured slowly. "But…you were my imprint." I looked at him; studied his face.

"You should have been mine. Would have been mine…" He said, looking up. "But, you were Edward's imprint first…not that bloodsuckers…have imprints." I took the compass from his hands, keeping my eyes focused on him.

"Goodbye, Jake." I whispered—and turned my back on him…

On him.  
On Forks.  
On Charlie.

Edward helped me into the car, and I watched Charlie…  
Kept my eyes on him, until we had driven away.  
Far away.  
Beyond the trees.  
The greenery.

Until I was asleep.


	17. Alaska

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters. _

_A/N: I highly reccomend that you look up Alaska on google images. You get to see alot of beautiful scenery._

* * *

**Bella:**

When I opened my eyes, I didn't know where I was.

For a moment, I thought I was in a dream.

Alaska was beautiful.

The mountains were breathtaking. Not as green as Forks, but all the same—the scenery was breathtaking. I knew I would have to get used to the snow-the ice in the waters.

My sudden thought of cliff diving made my heart burn with a longing for home.

I wondered if Edward and I would ever be able to go back to Forks.

Even after several years—would Forks hold the same appeal that it had on me now?

Emmett was driving furiously—probably in a hurry to get back to Rosalie, who was already waiting for us to arrive. She and Esme had arranged a house for everyone…except for Edward and I. Edward had gone ahead weeks back, and arranged for an apartment for the both of us… "Until it's the right time." I had overheard him say to Carlisle one night.

"Welcome to Alaska, Bella." Edward whispered into my ear, and kissed my neck.  
Alaska.

The start of my new life.

It was time to put everything—everyone…behind, and move on.

After several hours of sleep; everything seemed clearer.

I still held Jacob's compass in my hand—his warmth from his hand had never left the compass—and I was suddenly clinging to it.

As a reminder.

My options.

My options were limited. I loved Edward. I would do anything for him; Anything to be with him. Anything to make him happy. I loved him.

Emmett stopped in front of a tall house—quite beautiful; just like the other one had been in Forks. Glass; White… an ideal home for anyone.

"Looks like Esme and Rosalie got a head start on repairs." Emmett murmured under his breath. The house was beautiful.

"Want me to take you two uptown?" Emmett turned in his seat, but Edward shook his head. "No—Bella and I will head over there ourselves."

Emmett nodded and turned the car off, and was getting things out of the trunk before I had the time to blink. It was still amazing to see how fast they moved; that I would be moving just as fast soon.

I felt Edward's hand help me out of his car—and he sat me back down into the passenger seat. "We'll see you guys soon."

After a short drive from the new house, Edward stopped in front of a tall, shimmering building. "This is our new home." He whispered into my ear, leaning over to look at the tall building. It was nice. It was Edward and I's new home. Home.


	18. I'm Ready

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga Characters. _

_A/N: I'm off to college today (Thursday, August 23rd, 2007) so, if I dont update right away, you know why. I tried to give ya what everyone wanted to hear. But no worries, one more chapter is at least coming; I'm taking requests as to what you want to hear in a new story. Please review and give me som requests!!!_

* * *

**Bella:**

I knew I could survive within these walls.

I knew that my survival as a human was about to come to an end.

It had been a few weeks—and college was challenging. But Edward seemed to breeze through the classes. There were nights where he would sit at our table; our kitchen table…

And help me.

But tonight, there was something different in the air.

I had just talked to Charlie—as the plan had laid out.

Jacob had gone missing.

Billy hadn't seen him.

I knew the pact knew where he was—they shared thoughts.

They knew.

Edward was lying silently next to me in bed, brushing my hair away from my cheeks and neck.

"What are you thinking about?"

I looked over at him, sighing and trying to think about how I wanted to say.

"Edward…what if he's coming here?"

Edward sighed—not in annoyance, and not in anger.

He understood.

"Edward…I think its time." I whispered, kissing his neck—climbing on top of him, and moving my lips over his collar bone. I felt him suck in a breath, and he braced his hands, moving me gently out of the way.

"Bella…"

"Edward…" I begged; my eyes were even pleading him. "I… I gave up Charlie…and…so much more…please. Don't deny me this. Not now."

He looked at me; carefully, cautiously.

"I just…." He started. "I want to make sure you're sure."

I nodded.

I was sure.

There was nothing else in my way.

I wanted my life with Edward to begin; Not end.

I wanted to live eternity with Edward; not only dream of it.

I felt him flip me over onto my back, and slowly—softly, he moved my hair away from my neck. I was sure I saw tears glimmer in his eyes; His pain would become mine.

And my pain would be shared with him.

"Bella… This will hurt. There won't be an end…This thirst, the yearning…the pain is something you live with…forever."

I understood.

It was all worth it.

All for him.

"I love you." He whispered against my lips.

I knew he did.

I never doubted it.

I felt his lips kiss mine—almost afraid that he would never again taste my lips.

Almost as if he would never again kiss _me_.

"I love you too…" I managed back between breaths.

"Bella…" He whispered against my neck. I could feel him skimmer his teeth down my neck. Tiny shivers raced down my arms, my back…my legs.

"I'm ready." I whispered and waited.

I felt him suck in a breath, and kiss my skin.

I felt him slowly sink his teeth into my neck….

And…

I knew nothing but a bright light…

And then pain.


	19. Sucking the Life

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters. _

_A/N: I'm here at school now. Sorry about the short chapter--but I did post one. That should give me browine points! lol. _

_TAKING REQUESTS_

* * *

It had been just like in my dreams. 

Her blood tasted so …

What words could describe it?

I closed my eyes, and saw the monster in me—roaring with life.

It had been so long…

So long since I had human blood flowing in my veins.

I felt stronger.

I felt more alive.

And I felt my heart breaking.

My Bella was dying in my arms.

But this is what she wanted.

This is what she and I both wanted.

A forever.

A future.

…I was selfish…

I knew for this…

If there was a hell—I would go.

I had killed the one I loved; my one and only true love…

Here she was in my arms, and I was sucking the life from her.

Draining her of her beautiful pink cheeks; her life.

I was the monster I had seen in my mind.

I had never escaped it. Not like I had thought.

He had never really left me.

…Carlisle would be disappointed….

He and I had talked about this moment.

This moment between Bella and I.

He had told me…

Assured me that I wouldn't be breaking any rules.

I wasn't killing out of thirst…

No. Hardly.

I was killing out of love.

The irony.

The death of my beautiful Bella.

My Juliet.


	20. My Lullaby

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Twilight Saga. _

_A/N: This is the last chapter, just so everyone knows. I'll take requests and work on them when I actually have a chance. Just busy with school now. I hope you enjoy the last part. I added some new stories, though they're not Twilight. Your more then welcome to check em out. Review please._

* * *

I glanced over at Edward with a smile. 

It felt smooth-more normal.

I felt beautiful when he glanced at me like that.

"Come teach me my lullaby."

Edward smiled. "Isn't that supposed to be my secret?"

I laughed; it sounded like a bell. Beautiful.

If I said that everything was better—life was better, I would be lying.

Life without Charlie—without the human experiences…

I understood now what Edward had warned me about; but I didn't regret it. I didn't ever want to take it back.

As I sat there, watching him adjust the seat, and the sheet music in front of him—he had clearly written the music out for me; now that I was learning how to play the piano.

And suddenly… thoughts flooded my brain—taking me back to my first days of being a new born.

The pain…had killed me.

Had stopped my heart—paled my skin…

And left me breathless.

Blood was everywhere.

I could taste it in my mouth; on my lips—it was a temptation that I wanted; _needed._

Edward had held me in his arms after my first feeding; brushing my hair back as I had sobbed. I understood what he meant—the pain; the monster inside.

I saw the monster in me that he described so diligently in the past.

I was a monster like him.

But I was his.

Forever.

And that was all that mattered to me. That I was with him.

Edward began to play the soft melody and looked back over at me.

I was happy to have not lost myself.

I didn't lose my love for Edward-hardly, if anything…

I loved Edward even more.

I began to play the same melody with ease. Learning things as vampire meant you had more time; more time to perfect things. A lot more time to learn how to not trip—to glide just like Alice.

The Cullen Family had helped me overcome my fear—my anxiety of being a vampire;

It wasn't hard until I learned the rules; learned the ways.

There were times when I missed Charlie.

Missed life with Jacob—and my friends from school…but I found it was all worth it with Edward.

I had found out that Jacob had disappeared… and I knew he had gone looking for me; to find me when I hadn't answered Charlie's phone calls at first.

But after my three day torture, and after my adjustments, I called him.

I still haven't seen him.

But Jacob…

He was gone.

I felt Edward's fingers drift over mine as he took over some keys and gently played my song.

"Are you happy?"

I nodded and smiled. How could I not?

The song filled me as I looked at him and I knew that I had done…

I had chosen the right path for me.


End file.
